The present invention relates to a surveying instrument using an electric power source, and more particularly to an improved telescope section of a surveying instrument.
Similar to an ordinary optical telescope, the telescope of a conventional surveying instrument includes an eyepiece section, a focusing lens section, and an objective lens section. In order to observe an object with the telescope thus constructed, the observer looks through the telescope with his eye at the eyepiece. When another observer uses the telescope, he must adjust the eyepiece and perform focusing before he looks through the eyepiece due to individual differences. If, in the case where the object under observation is changed and the direction to the object changes, then the position of the objective lens must also be changed. Therefore, when it is required to observe the zenith or a position near the nadir, it is necessary to use a special attachment, or the observer must assume an extremely unnatural posture. Futhermore, with the conventional surveying instrument, it is impossible for persons at different locations to observe the same object simultaneously. Furthermore, it is impossible with the conventional surveying instrument to record the observed image.